That's Sweet, but Not Necessary
by MavinForLife
Summary: AU. "I have one class that I am able to walk my boyfriend to and not be late. I'm going to be the proper gentleman my mama brought me up as and carry your things," Sam retorted wrapping the arm with their interlocked fingers around Steve's neck. "You? A Proper gentleman? That's funny Wilson," Steve joked wrapping his free arm around Sam's waist and kissed their fingers.


Steve Rogers was not your normal teenager. Normal teenagers didn't weight ninety pounds wet and didn't have more health issues then an elderly person. Deaf in one ear, color blind, and asthmatic were just some of issues he had written on his hospital transcript. Normal teenage boys had girlfriends to warm their bed and wear their varsity jackets. Steve had a boyfriend named Sam Wilson and he was the one wearing his boyfriend's varsity jacket to support him. Sam was a tough football player who wanted to join the Air Force straight out of High School and was already looking into training and what he'll need when he graduates. Steve was proud of him of course. Steve had initially wanted to go into the army himself, but he knew it would be futile with his health issues. Steve decided on being a tattoo artist when he graduates. It was a crazy idea since how do you get tattoo artist from army man, but Steve loved art with all his heart and if he couldn't do what he originally wanted to do, then why not something he wanted to do as his second choice? His friends were very supportive of him, Sam had promised to be his first customer, no matter what terms they were on.

"Rogers!" Steve grunted feeling a ball hit him right in the gut, knocking the air right from his lungs. He felt hands on his shoulders and the forced of someone pushing him down to sit. "Rogers go get changed and head to lunch," the coach sighed clapping him on his shoulder.

"Can I take him?" "Go ahead Barton," Steve felt hands on his arms lifting him up and leading him to the locker room. "You love getting beat up, don't you?" Clint laughed, letting Steve walk to his locked and changed while going to his own to change.

"Yeah, yeah just don't tell Sam." Sam was very protective of Steve and he really didn't feel like being coddled by him and Natasha today. Besides Sam had other things to worry about like his football game tonight, which was more important than Steve getting short of breathe in physical education. "Whatever man," Clint replied before they both set off for lunch.

Sitting in his normal seat, Steve started to pick at the salad his mother had packed him. She didn't trust the school lunch and already didn't like that Sam and Bucky ate it. Steve's nose scrunched up smelling the school's cheese steaks, which was actually ham, distinct scent reached him. He looked up at Bucky, who just shrugged at his disgusted face and dug in.

"You better not be hoping for a kiss," Natasha, yearbook photographer and Bucky's on and off again girlfriend, threatened coming up behind Steve and sat to his left. Their table was always filled with people and it didn't surprise him when it was filled quickly by his friends.

"Aw come on! I stay after to be nice to the elderly and I lose my seat?" Sam's voice was enough to have his head jerking up and turning around to look at his boyfriend with sympathy. Tony, who sat on Steve's right, nodded and Steve, rolled his eyes at his childish before standing up. Sam easily took his seat and Steve sat back down on Sam's thighs. Sam wrapped an arm around him as he began to eat. Thankfully he had enough common sense not to get the 'cheese steak.'

"How's your day?" Sam murmured into his good ear, his fingers stroking Steve's prominent hip bone. Sam always had a thing for his hips while Steve loved his arms. They were bulge type of arms, but Steve knew that they held strength in them. He had seen his boyfriend knock down guys bigger then him in both height and muscle like he was tackling Steve.

"Fine my hand hurts after English," he smiled, leaning up against him. He knew Sam wouldn't buy into it. He could tell by the way that Sam was holding him that someone squealed and he was about to get pitied because he didn't know how to catch a damn ball.

"Is that so? A little birdie told me that you got the wind knocked out of you in gym," Steve glared at Clint and threw a tomato at him, though it ended up hitting Thor in the nose, but the foreign student didn't mind much, his attention absorbed by Jane. Sam's arm wrapped around him more firmly, keeping Steve from squirming away by pulling the Steve higher up on his thighs, his thumbs stroking Steve's lower stomach tenderly.

"Are you okay? No inhaler usage?" Sam whispered in to his ear, concern clear in his voice. Steve knew that Sam cared deeply for him and that's why he was always concerned when something like this happened. Steve nodded, his once fallen smile returning to his lips when Sam kissed his temple. Steve didn't miss when dark skinned fingers slipped into his salad stealing his last tomato. Steve smacked him playfully before getting up to toss out Sam's empty tray.

"Thanks sweetheart!" Tony mocked loudly, already knowing what the African American guy was going to say to his boyfriend. Steve blew a kiss to Tony pretending to be so in love when he jumped up to 'catch' it. Steve gasped when Sam tugged him to straddle his lap.

"Those are my kisses," Sam pouted before connecting his lips to Steve's. The smaller boy snickered against his boyfriend's lips and wrapped his arms around Sam's neck to deepen the kiss. Steve normally wasn't into public displays of affection except for a forehead kiss and hand holding, but with his friends he felt like it was alright to do this. Pepper and Tony did it sometimes and don't even get him started on Bucky and Nat.

"Hey! No sex in school!" Bucky hollered, earning a middle finger from Sam while Steve hid his face in his boyfriend's collarbones. Bucky had easily gained the attention of half of the courtyard and Steve wanted to just slip into a hole. All of that didn't matter when Sam put a finger under his chin and tilted his head up for another kiss. Steve's neck got redder when Sam's tongue slipped out asking for permission and easily granted it to him feeling at ease once more. Steve didn't really have anything to hang on to since Sam kept his hair short for Reserve Officers' Training Corps, ROTC, so he just tightened his arms around the taller boy's neck. Sam's fingers had just slipped under his shirt when their friends decided to interrupt them.

"Get a room!" Clint whined, from his perch in the tree next to their table. Teachers had yelled at him at first, but after four years they just got used to it. Steve pulled back from the kissed and teasingly pecked Sam's once more before resting his head back on his shoulder listening to Sam grumble under his breath about cooking Clint and making chicken soup. Steve grinned at his half-threats and relaxed against his boyfriend. Sam's fingers ran up and down the notches in his spine as he talked to Thor about the big game. Steve listened to his friends talk and laugh together, content with just resting there and listening to his boyfriend laugh at some crude joke Tony told.

"You going to Thor's tonight?" Tony asked, prodding Steve with a Spork until Sam shifted him away from the genius.

"Up to Sam, his turn to pick," Steve mumbled, not fond of being jostled around when he was half asleep. Maybe it was good that Tony was an asshole because Steve could not afford to be half asleep for his next class. "Sounds good to me, we are going to smash The Wolverines!" Sam cheered, high fiving Thor across the table, holding Steve close to his chest so the smaller boy would not fall out of his lap and get crankier. "That okay with you?" Sam whispered softly to Steve, his fingers running through his blond hair.

"It's fine, Captain." Steve was very proud of Sam's Captain Status in ROTC and frequently called Sam Captain. It wasn't like Sam didn't like the nickname, it was just Steve couldn't say it in front of the General or he could get Sam in big trouble. They were lucky Sam didn't have it today or he would definitely get in trouble for kissing Steve and holding him in his lap like this.

The sound of the bell made the group groan in unison. "Up you get," Sam teased, giving Steve's bum a quick tap to get him moving. Steve slid off Sam's lap and frowned seeing his boyfriend had grabbed his messenger bag, shoving the rubber made container with his half eaten salad in it, along with his own bag.

"I can carry my own stuff, you know," Steve scowled, reaching for his things, but Sam intercepted him with his own hand, lacing their fingers together and started to pull him along.

"I have one class that I am able to walk my boyfriend to and not be late. I'm going to be the proper gentleman my mama brought me up as and carry your things," Sam retorted wrapping the arm with their interlocked fingers around Steve's neck.

"You? A Proper gentleman!? That's funny Wilson," Steve joked wrapping his free arm around Sam's waist and kissed their fingers.

The height difference between them wasn't much but Steve still had to stand on his tip toes to be eye level with Sam. Steve led Sam to his Physics class even though Sam knew the path. "You and Bucky, behave," Sam grinned as they reached Steve's class.

"Have fun with the sophomores and juniors," Steve teased letting Sam lean him up against the lockers. "Asshole," Sam chuckled pressing his lips to Steve's. Steve wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and pulled back. "Walk me to Economics?" Steve asked, even though Sam's class was in the opposite direction. "Sure, sweet pea" Sam grinned, ducking Steve's fist and pressed their lips together once more before giving Steve his bag. With one last parting kiss, they went into their respective classes. Right in time for the bell to ring, "Take your seat, Steven," Ms. Richard's voice shouted in his ear. If he wasn't already deaf in that ear, he would be by now. Steve took his seat readying himself for the worse class in his schedule.

Physics dragged by slowly. Bucky had skipped so he was by himself and it didn't help that Ms. Richards wanted to make everything ten times harder for Steve. It was no secret that she was a racist and Steve dating a black boy was just the icing on the cake for her. She never acted this way towards him until she found out the skin color of his boyfriend. She had even given him advice about what to do for their anniversary. "Rogers!" Steve sighed as he cleaned up his work station. "We are waiting for you!" She hissed and it was true, but he was the only one who followed her instructions about what do after they experiment was over.

"Because I'm the only one who cleaned up my station," he replied, going to his seat. It didn't start out like this. At first it was little things like experiments that were based on color that he couldn't do without Buck present and then it slowly progressed into her yelling at him if he so much as dropped his pencil.

"Don't take that tone with me!" She shouted, making the sophomore up front jump in surprise. Richards had never really lost her cool like this before.

"Stop being a racist and I won't get smart," he didn't know why he said it since it was something every student knew, but hearing it out loud sounded childish and stupid. Either way Steve was more than happy to grab his things and leave the classroom.

Steve wasn't going to stand around and allow her to treat him bad just because she didn't like his boyfriend's race. Steve decided to just go sit in Chemistry with Sam. Steve had Mr. Chandler last year and he was the best teacher ever. Steve pulled the door opened, interrupting whatever Chandler was saying.

"How can I help you, Steve?" He smiled, giving him a high five. Steve could feel Sam's eyes on him as he explained that he got kicked out of his class. He didn't say why since the juniors and underclassmen didn't need to know his business.

"Still causing trouble with your teachers Steve? You go sit with Sam," Steve nodded, walking towards his boyfriend. He pulled the chair out next to him and sat down. Almost instantly Sam's arm curled around his shoulders protectively. Chandler went back to teaching and Steve rubbed Sam's thigh gently, letting him know that he was okay.

Chandler assigned classwork and with Steve's help, Sam finished it pretty quickly. Steve knew what Sam was going to say and kissed his knuckles. "She kept making comments about you being black. I wasn't just going to allow that," Steve whispered glaring at the Junior that tried to be smooth and listen in to their conversation.

"That's sweet, but it wasn't worth you getting in trouble for," Sam frowned, though Steve could see the proud grin hidden between it.

"No one should be thought lesser of just because of their skin color, especially a man who is going to start protecting the people who think high then him," Steve stated firmly, loving the soft smile Sam sent his way. Steve wasn't going to let his boyfriend be talked about like that when he was going to be protecting their country.

The rest of the day passed without a hitch and Steve found himself at his house doing his English homework with Nat and Bucky before the game. "Could ya read this over for me, Stevie?" Bucky asked handing him a piece of paper. Steve figured it was Bucky's thesis statement and started to read. Steve glared at Bucky's messy written words and crumpled the paper angrily.

"I do not need to get laid!" He scowled at him, though his neck was burning red. Steve was not a virgin, Sam had seen to that, but it has been a view months since they have actually done anything like that.

"Yes you do punk! What a perfect night it is for it!" Bucky exclaimed, getting up to go through Steve's closet despite the smaller boy's protests.

"Yeah, we can get you all dressed up for Thor's party and put you in Sam's jacket and he won't be able to keep his hands off of you!" Natasha and Bucky really deserved each other since they were both Satan. Steve huffed softly and closed his textbook, knowing he wouldn't get anymore worked down with his friends plan to make him 'sexy' for his boyfriend. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
